


and since i let you go.

by missjeonghanista



Series: it's you and me, over and over again, in every lifetime and universe [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjeonghanista/pseuds/missjeonghanista
Summary: in this moment boun wonders if he made the biggest mistake of his life when he lets that hand go all those months before.the hand that is currently linked with someone else's.his hand around someone else's waist./////in which boun sees the person he rejected in someone else's arms, while his own is holding another.
Relationships: Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai, Yacht Surat Permpoonsavat/Samantha Melanie Coates
Series: it's you and me, over and over again, in every lifetime and universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073888
Kudos: 17





	and since i let you go.

**_and since i let you go_ **

* * *

in this moment boun wonders if he made the biggest mistake of his life when he lets that hand go all those months before.

the hand that is currently linked with someone else's.

 _his_ hand around someone else's waist. 

the cameras flash, blinding him for a moment in which everything seems like a dream. A faraway one, with reporters shouting his name and everyone’s eyes gazing at him with such envy in their eyes.

except it's not. this is reality. 

and just like reality, he can't always have everything he wants. 

"look here!" someone with a big camera says and the person whose waist he is holding, turns to him, a teasing smile as his cheek is kissed by soft, pouty lips. 

boun grins widely and the media gets the enamoured couple picture they want. the touch at the back of his neck is sensual, retreating slowly. he shivers as his partner chuckles, laughing into the crook of his neck. 

don't get him wrong. he loves the person he has chosen to be with. he's just isn't sure if he has chosen to love the right person.

"you seem distracted." his lover, who he is helping out of the earrings he designed, brings him back to earth. boun shakes his head, looking at the beautiful person he is lucky to call his partner on the mirror's reflection.

"nothing. you feeling okay?" he holds out an open palm which his lover only rolls eyes to, before eventually taking it, letting him help getting out of the chair. 

"i love you. you know?" boun gets the feeling he is not the only one restless because of the appearance of _that_ person and the thought drives a stake through his heart. 

  
  


he has sacrificed too much and hurt too many people to be here, at the height of his expanding career with the love of his life beside him. he has no right to throw that away in a foolish chase for love. 

  
  


"i love you too."

the two of them get out of the dressing room, readying themselves for the fans and award show before them tonight. the hallways are packed with artists and managers getting ready for the walk into the hall where the ceremony will commence. 

  
  


and then it happens, like lightning strikes. 

their hands brush. 

"...boun."

"hey. what's up, yacht?" boun rests his palm at the small of his lover's back; his lover who is anxiously looking between them two. 

"yeah, the normal stuff. im here with sammy, actually."

_yeah, i've seen you two. hugging and kissing cheeks for the cameras._

but then he did the same too. he wonders if yacht even cared if he saw them.

them, as in boun and prem. boun and prem who have been dating for nearly a year now. just two weeks after he had rejected yacht's tearful confession. 

_sorry i cant do this. i mean, we have been best friends for years, yacht. i-_

_you love prem. just admit it. all of us can see it._

boun didn't say a thing. mainly because he didn't know if he indeed loved prem. but he also didn't know if he would simply kiss yacht's tears away, instead of turning him down. 

"phi?" prem's little voice instinctively makes him pull the younger man closer to his side, a sharp grin on his face as he pats the shoulder of the guy who used to be his closest confidant. 

"well, see you around then." 

"wai-" 

he turns around without another glance, taking prem with him as they head somewhere they can have a little privacy. he has been to a lot of these shows and thus, his legs take him to turn right at a dark hallway, right into a dimly lit storage room with boxes filling half of it. 

he pulls prem into the room, kissing him against the door. prem replies with the same passion and pressing need so when they pull away, both of them have their lips bruised and eyes glazed over with lust and confusion. 

"i love _you_." boun whispers, panting against prem's chest. prem wonders if those words are for his reassurance or for boun's own dwindling faith. 

"i love you too. always." prem doesn't want to think about it, opting to pull his lover into a tight hug. 

it doesn't matter. boun is his now and they will only continue on this path together. boun chose him over yacht and it was a hard choice when he first had to do it. but he has done the same choice over and over again.

some days might be hard, like today when boun is flooded with thoughts of what ifs and the nervousness around media and crowds make him anxious. 

other days are too easy, when boun looks at him as if he hangs the stars and moon in the sky for him. days when his kisses press warmth under his skin or blazing passion for more. 

whatever it is, boun has chosen prem and prem will do the same for boun too. 

everytime. it's them against the world, together.

* * *


End file.
